


damsel in distress?

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chaotic Good, Drabble, M/M, ace is being ace tbh, sebek is b u f f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: “well, i was being chased and i jumped into sebek’s arms and he caught me, then he saved me from my pursers”ace sighs dreamily “my hero~”sebek  fluster at the very obvious tease
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	damsel in distress?

The last thing sebek expected walking through the courtyard was having a certain redheaded first year jumping into his arms and screaming at him to start running while ace pulled out his magic pen aiming it behind sebek just as a spark of magic aimed towards them fell at sebek’s feet, looking back he sees a trio of other students, all with an angered expression on their face with their magic pens aimed at the duo, well more on ace but due to their proximity it included the diasomna student as well. Gritting his teeth, Sebek hoists up Ace in his arms so that he can hold ace in his left arm , with his other he pulls out his own wand and holds it up towards the oncoming trio of angered students.

Ace chuckles when the students’ expressions go from enraged to frightened at the diasomnia student’s stance as well as the fierce glare they received from the greenette. waving off the trio , sebek loosened his hold on the redhead to get him to escape from his hold and unexpectedly ace held on, wrapping his arms around sebek’s shoulders and thighs clinging to sebek’s waist. 

Sebek huffs annoyed “you can get off now” and in a smug as he can muster voice ace replies “nah i like this better” all the while clinging to his boyfriend. Sebek sighs again, feeling more than annoyed, he pockets his wand and tries to pry ace off himself. 

Which proves more of a challenge than it should.

He barely noticies Lilia's call for him, too busy wrangling Ace only noticing the diasomnia vice head when Sebek finally manages to get Ace's hold of him and holding the redhead under his arm to make sure Ace wouldn’t try and squirm out of his hold.

The greenetter bows his head slightly at his vice dorm head “lilia-sama!” and lilia just chuckles at the scene, sebek trying to wrangle his extremely chaotic significant other “oya oya, so what'd you two do to manage yourselves in such a position~?”

Ace being himself butts in “well, i was being chased and i jumped into sebek’s arms and he caught me, then he saved me from my pursers” ace sighs dreamily “my hero~” sebek seems to fluster at the very obvious tease

“My my, sebek I never knew you’d be the one to save a damsel in distress” Ace chuckles at the continued teasing from the upperclassmen’s side.sebek flusters even more at the jab and ace all but glows in the flushed appearance of his boyfriend, laughing happily and only stopping when sebek decides to loosen his hold and drop the heartslabyul student onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love them sm,,, theres so little content for them tho  
> my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_) if anyone wants to hear me ramble on ther ejkaklds


End file.
